Ordinary tobacco product, for example cigarette, is made by wrapping cigarette paper around cut tobaccos in the shape of round bar or rod. More often than not, a filtering device, for example a filter tip made of cellulose acetate, is attached to the smoking end of cigarettes. When the smoker lights a cigarette and puffs, the cut tobaccos in cigarette will get burnt and carbonized to form a flame-free hot combustion zone. The combustion zone, gradually expanding backward, will give rise to high-temperature air flow which exerts a carbonization effect on neighboring cut tobaccos. Besides, the high-temperature air flow will vaporize the volatiles contained in the cut tobaccos and generate visible aerosol, namely whitish and lightly-bluish vapor, when such volatiles are cooled by the incoming cooling air. The nicotine contained in such vapor will be breathed into human blood system through respiratory tract as well as pulmonary alveoli and then excite cerebral nerve cells, exposing smokers to the pleasant feeling exclusive to nicotine. However, the decomposition and double-decompose reactions of various chemicals from tobaccos will give rise to large quantities of tar and diversified harmful substances. Hence it comes as a constant challenge to cigarette manufacturers to bring smokers the pleasant feeling created by mildly-harmful nicotine while minimizing tar and hazardous substances. To significantly improve the public health environment and weaken the harm of tobaccos and the resulting law conflicts, great efforts are being made in relevant technological improvements and inventions. R.J Reynolds Tobacco Company has described, in a number of technological patents, the low-tar cigarettes with segment-based combustion element fueled by carbon. Also relevant technologies have been disclosed in such USA patents as U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,220,301, 9,149,072 and the U.S. Pat. No. 9,185,939 of Philip Morse.
In order to reduce the harm caused by smoking, people also attempted to improve the filter. For example, a filter disclosed in GB1410048, in its longitudinally extending region, set the filter paper with high permeability, which divides into at least one channel provided for the smoke fog and at least one carbon-filled area. And carbon hereof is taken as the absorbent to absorb the components in the cigarette smoke. Chinese Patent CN201821901U discloses a composite microcapsule cigarette filter, wherein, attached to one end of the filter rod, be fitted with a filter chip, and on the coated paper outside of the filter chip opens the suction hole, to enable the filter to adsorb the harmful substances in the smoke.
The present inventor also applied to patents of electronic cigarette powered by battery, including the Chinese utility model patents ZL03211903.8, ZL03212882.7 and ZL200420031182.0, etc. in 2003 and 2004. These inventions are intended to provide the smokers with low-tar cigarettes with advantages of traditional cigarettes and as little as possible the incomplete combustion and pyrolysis products. However, the flavor generated from the heat source instead of tobacco and the visible aerosol with flavor of tobacco, are not favorable to people.
Clearly, people prefer that the flavor and organoleptic effects of the smoking articles are close the traditional cigarettes, while they will not bring more harmful products of incomplete combustion and pyrolysis remains.